


During the Midnight

by Amerland115



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Buzz回来的时候Woody已经睡着了，但这并不妨碍Buzz做自己爱做的事♂相反，另一件事会阻止他（笑





	During the Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不会写英语warning我就在这掰扯了！普通人（大概是警察职业）的拟人，睡觉，炕戏，开车，还没干完（…）
> 
> 写完简直不知道是心疼Buzz好还是胖揍Buzz好(x)老夫老妻超可爱了wwwwwww

Buzz被Slinky载回家的时候已经是深夜了。  
这个镇上简直示范镇般的风平浪静，但警局里的同事们还是能千方百计地找到些原因大肆庆祝一番。就像今晚，为了庆祝年逾古稀的斯坦利太太成功在自己的爱犬窝里找到丢失的眼镜这一大功一件，各色食品和带酒精不带酒精的饮料就魔法般地迅速堆满了每个人的桌子。  
气氛欢腾的一如既往——甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势——因为负责维持秩序的今晚就只有“好好先生”Buzz Lightyear警官一人而已。至于“非常不懂气氛的”Sheriff，一周前就被上级调去研究学习了。不过他今晚就会回来，回到那栋外观简洁的白色小房子当中。也正是因为如此，Buzz本来打算早些回去。可红发女郎的盛情往往是难却的，特别是在另一位金发lady不打算劝阻的时候。于是本来打算不扫大家兴的小酌几口，不知不觉就变成了一杯接一杯。回过神来的时候……哎，他已经开始背诵银河学院的校规了。Slinky和Bo对视一眼，无奈的笑笑，在把Buzz和Jessie双双架上汽车后座上之后，他们可得履行朋友的职责了。  
在Jessie口齿不清但足够大声的歌声中，Buzz婉拒了Slinky扶自己进门的建议，与这位老练可靠的朋友挥手告别，转身向他的房子走去。  
他的房子，也是他们的房子，这栋简单的白色小房子——几年前的Buzz Lighter可完全想不到会有这么一天。说来还得感谢以PotatoHead为首的那群人的瞎闹腾，不然他和Woody得等到猴年马月才能捅破那层窗户纸。

哦，Woody .Thanks for the University.

前•太空骑警允许自己花点时间把头靠在门框上缓一会儿，然后从口袋里找出一串钥匙，轮流试验哪个才是正确的钥匙着实花了些时间，但他最终还是成功了。他轻手轻脚地进去，不忘小声地关上门。家里很安静，冷色的微光从错落的百叶窗渗进来，在地上像极了一条条小溪。他脱下鞋子和外套，屏着气往里走——他当然看见沙发旁边整理了一半的行李箱了——不甚利索地钻进被子，从前面抱住了床上熟睡的人。隐藏在阴影中的眉眼被他熟稔地一一亲吻，他的嘴唇摩挲过对方的下巴，然后一路向下，轻轻啃咬脖侧和锁骨处。睡着的人呓语出模糊的短句，没什么力道地推了推他，翻了个身。  
可Buzz•醉鬼•Lightyear没有轻言放弃。他顺势从后面搂住对方的腰，鼻尖凑到卷发里，落到后颈上的细碎亲吻间夹带着轻轻重重的吸允；新洗过的卷发带着干燥的香气——这位警长决不允许潮湿的头发挨上枕头——颈后的绒毛细密而柔软。被他搂在怀里的人像正在梳毛的猫，一手向下握住Buzz的手背，可另一只却被睡意压得抬不起来，只能动动脑袋用皮肤蹭蹭身后乱拱的金脑袋。  
“嗯…Buzz…”犯案者还没有出声，可警长已经准确无误地叫出了他的名字。最为回应，他也含着Woody等到肩颈肉含糊地“Umm”了一声。  
“Stop it.”虽然这样嘀咕了一句，但本人似乎还是没有真正清醒过来。手臂很放松地搭在了Buzz的手臂上，吐息平稳而绵长。  
Buzz把头埋在爱人的颈窝处呼吸，如果光线足够你可以看到Woody的那片皮肤被吹得湿漉漉的发红。他似乎沉溺在这片温情中，满足了；可没过一会儿他又不安分起来。

谁叫他的座右铭是To infinity AND BEYOND呢。

一手直接探进宽松的棉T里，另一只手则贴着内裤的松紧带打转。前者流畅的滑过平坦的小腹，抚摸过怀里人紧致的肌理，然后欺上胸前的一颗，并不平滑的指腹热情地拥抱红色系的皮肤；后者则沿着弹性布料的边缘滑至两腿之间的隐秘处，在大腿内侧磨蹭。  
被撩拨的人无意识地往背后的怀抱里缩了缩，殊不知这是自跳火坑。Buzz的手指勾住布料边缘下拉，比主人苏醒地快得多的性器便暴露在被子下温暖的空气中。他一面撩起棉T亲吻也许称得上瘦削的脊背，一面向翘首以待的小Woody摸去。先是用指尖蜻蜓点水般的从根部滑到了顶端，然后握住了它，手指移动着，时而轻，时而重，好像在体察它的状态。Woody挣动了一下，光影在眼皮上不安的跳动着，似乎是要躲避这种追击。“Hmm…don’t……”他皱着眉哼哼，收到的是在颈侧嚅嗫的湿吻缠绵的水声，最终让他叹息出了男人的名字。  
仿佛这是莫大的鼓励似的，前骑警决定不再孤军奋战，而是温柔但将牛仔的手引到了两腿之间发烫的地方，让他自己的手包裹住他自己的东西，十指相叠，耐心地将从尖端渗出的透明液体抹满整个柱体，沾湿打着圈的耻毛，渐渐浸满了指缝。  
没有理智和意识的管束，欲望大手大脚地接管了一切。呼吸都沾染上不堪的热度，声带被随意的撩拨，唯一有意义的就只剩那两个音节的名字。

保持着前面的动作，Buzz的另一只手顺着脊柱滑进臀部之间，几乎是轻车熟路地摸到了某个正试着从沉睡中醒来的入口；没有太多犹豫，他将手指探了进去。  
Woody的呼吸一滞，好像被呛了一下。他终于是被另一位孜孜不倦地骚扰给弄醒了，却又像是被拉入了另一个梦：灼热的喘息，淫糜的水声，掌心的湿热感，后方的异物感，难以形容的全身酥麻……这一切的一切加在一起，指向性真是再明确不过了。即使警长并没有完全清醒也能够明白，可又似乎完全不能理解。“哈啊……嗯，Buzz……？”  
这次Buzz以在他两腿之间的黏糊糊摩擦做出了回应。他们在一起的时间足够他摸清楚Woody的反应。果然Woody抽了几口气，先是手指动了动——应该是想推开他的头，但——马上发现手现在不归他管了；又是想翻个身面对Buzz，结果不知是出于什么原因，骑警也没让他得逞。

噢，这可不是好兆头。

“Bu…um Buzz…what the…”后面转动着深入的手指让提问更加艰难了，更何况对方压根儿没有听的意思。“I heard you, cowboy.”男人的呼吸带着浓浓的酒气——Woody皱了皱眉，同时也很快想明白了大概的前因后果。呃，Jessie，真希望能有人镇得住她——牛仔不否认酒是好东西，可这些佳酿进到人体内以后散发的味道总不是特别好的。有着轻微洁癖的警长肯定不喜欢醉汉了，但要怎么否认呢？当Buzz的呼吸扫过耳廓，总会有一股恼人的快感升腾而起。更何况，这道吐息还一语戳破了他藏起来的……“I know you want these.”  
面皮薄的警长几乎是立刻就脸红了，“……闭呃…闭嘴……”他在喘息之间挤出一个短语，Buzz听到之后低低地笑了出来。声音不大，抵在Woody的后背上，让他感觉整个胸腔都在奇异的共振——他敢保证，绝对没有哪一刻比此刻更让他讨厌骑警低沉磁性的嗓音了。几乎就是在下一秒，一道电流应景地窜上脊椎、直击天灵盖。Woody毫无防备，一声惊喘就这么跳脱出来。  
“！”他现在的颜色绝对像是印度的咖喱虾了。搁在平时他早就把嘴巴捂得紧紧的了，可——该死——这次他只能认命地咬住自己的下唇，听起来可怜兮兮地下令，“你…拔出去…！”  
今晚，在他刚刚结束出差而明天也不会有休假的今晚，绝对绝对不适合这种床上运动。可尝到甜头了的身体顽固地拒绝理智的接管，像个学龄前孩子一样胡闹。而Buzz总是在这种时候要命的诚实，“可是你在吸着我，Sheriff.”似乎是为了佐证自己的话，他还动了动手指。——这种时候他的手指也太该死的修长灵巧了。  
“呃嗯…不，唔…”  
Buzz通过握住Woody的手捏了捏已经完全进入了状态的小Woody，换来了正主一声带着气音的呜咽；他几乎是含着Woody的耳垂在说话，湿热的气流在耳道里冲撞着，让人忍不住地颤抖。他低语着Woody的名字，两个简单的音节被无限地磁化、拉长，让Woody整个人都快烧起来了。  
“Woody…”他说，“ I want you.”

Woody Pride，聪明勇敢的牛仔，把骄傲写进名字里的警长，社区的卫士……对Buzz LIghtyear毫无办法。  
他默认了。一般而言接下来的发展是俗套传统而屡试不爽的，可这次，身后的动作却渐渐停下了。  
“……Buzz？”Woody想转过身去看看情况，可客观现实却不太顺他的意，“Buzz？我不是……”就在他有些慌张得想做解释时，均匀而深沉的呼吸在背后响起，真实情况暴露无遗——始作俑者，Buzz Lightyear, 睡着了。  
体内的手指还停留在那个尴尬的位置，前面的东西正兴致高昂。而就在这箭在弦上不得不发的当口，这个罪魁竟然就这么旁若无人地睡着了。要不是他连作案的动作都没来得及撤下来，Woody都要怀疑刚刚一切都是场难言的春梦了。  
“Buzz，你这——BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!!”

 

至于现在睡得安详的骑警要怎样度过明天的危机……谁知道呢？反正，明天又是新的一天了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请叫我前戏小能手(x)这篇的确切时间其实是今年——甚至去年——冬天？已经将近一年来所以现在看来不免有些黑历史orzzz  
> （现在还要加上一条因为打字时的BGM是心理选修课所以我有点神志不清（。）
> 
> 但我没招啦腿肉没有啦只能拿腊肉出来吃啦所以……  
> 很柴，真的(。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 什么你问我为什么Buzz醉着酒还能做到这一步……？这大概也是太空骑警必要的训练吧（闭嘴）


End file.
